


[Podfic] A Meditative State

by sophinisba



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Femdom, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: tristesses's story read aloud: "Spock has learned to trust her with his most intimate secrets and desires. She always understands."





	[Podfic] A Meditative State

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Meditative State](https://archiveofourown.org/works/71898) by [tristesses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristesses/pseuds/tristesses). 



> For the "waxplay" square on my kink_bingo card! Thanks to frigg for beta listening!

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/StarTrek/A%20Meditative%20State.mp3) | **Size:** 8.3 MB | **Duration:** 18:11 minutes

  
---


End file.
